x_men_film_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men: First Class
'''X-Men: First Class '''is a 2011 action adventure film.It stars James McAvoy, Michael Fassbender, Jennifer Lawrence, Rose Byrne, Kevin Bacon, January Jones and Nicholas Hoult. Plot At a German concentration camp in occupied Poland during 1944, young Erik lehnsherr is separated from his parents by Naziguards. This trauma triggers his mutant ability allowing him to bend a metal gate until a guard knocks him unconscious. German Scientist Dr.Schimdt, who observed this through a window, calls Lehnsherr up to see him. Placing a metal coin on a desk, he orders Lehnsherr to use his magnetism power to move it. When Lehnsherr is unable to duplicate the feat, Shaw shoots and kills hishttp://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Edie_Eisenhardtmother in front of him. In a uncontrolled rage, Lehnsherr's manifests his power and kills the two guards and destroys two rooms, much to Shaw's delight. Around this same time, in a Westchester County, mansion, a young http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Charles_XavierCharles Xavier meets a young, shape-shifting girl named Ravenhttp://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Raven_DarkholmeDarkholme, disguised as his mother, scrounging for food in the kitchen. Overjoyed to meet someone else like him, he says she can come live with his family. In Switzerland in the movie's present-day of 1962, Lensherr forces a banker to trace a bar of Nazi gold to Shaw's address in Argentina. In a tavern there patronized by former German soldiers, Lensherr kills three men as he learns that Shaw has a yacht in Florida. Meanwhile, in England, Oxford University graduate Xavier is publishing his thesis on mutation; his foster sister Raven, a waitress, lives with him. Simultaneously in Las Vegas, Nevada, CIA agent Moira MacTaggart and Agent Levine observe U.S. Army Colonel Bobhttp://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Bob_HendryHendry entering what appears to be playboys club, but is really the Hellfire club. MacTaggert follows Hendry into the club where she sees a now-young Sebastian Shaw(Dr.Schimdt), Emma Frost, and Azazel. After Shaw threatens Hendry, Azazel disappears with the officer; moments later he is in the Pentagon, advocating that the U.S. install nuclear missiles in Turkey. MacTaggart seeks Xavier’s advice on mutation, after which Xavier and Raven accompany her to the CIA headquarters in Langley, Virginia to convince the CIA chief that Shaw is a threat. After convincing them that mutants exist they are to be taken to a covert facility led by Man in Black, but first Xavier tracks down Shaw. In Florida aboard his Yacht, Shaw kills Hendry after displaying his energy absorbing mutant power. Lehnsherr attacks Shaw, but is thrown overboard by Frost. At the same time, the Coast Guard approaches Shaw's yacht, but Riptide unleashes cyclones against them while Shaw and Emma Frost retreat to Shaw's submarine. Lehnsherr attempts to stop him, but Xavier dives into the water to stop him, so that he does not drown. Lehnsherr joins Xavier and Raven at the CIA facility, where they meet Hank McCoy, another mutant that Xavier accidentally exposes. McCoy and Xavier use a prototype Cerbrebro to locate mutants and recruit several of them to train to stop Shaw. Shaw plans to meet with a Russian general, but sends Frost instead, who is then captured by Xavier and Lensherr. The facility is attacked by Azazel, Ritide and Shaw, with all the guards being killed. Shaw offers the young mutants a chance to join. Shaw is successful in recruiting Angel but then the others attack him. Shaw then kills Darwin with Havoc's energy. When Lensherr and Xavier return they begin to train the mutants, though Raven is conflicted about hiding her natural form. Hank, in the meantime, has been working on a cure that would supress some of his mutation, but it backfires and makes him blue and furry. President Kennedy institutes a blockade around Cuba to prevent the soviet union from shipping Nuclear warheads. Shaw travels with the Russian fleet to ensure that the missiles get to Cuba. Xavier, MacTaggart, Lensherr and the rest of the team fly to the blockade to stop the fleets from engaging. Shaw uses a nuclear core to charge himself up and a helmet to block Xavier’s telepathy. While Azazel kills the crew of the Russian missile ship, Xavier uses his powers to make a Russian ship destroy the missile ship before it crosses the line. Lensherr pulls Shaw’s submarine from the water, but an attack forces the jet and submarine to crash. Lensherr finds Shaw and removes his helmet and Xavier takes control of Shaw. Lensherr puts on the helmet, then kills him by forcing the coin that Shaw taunted him with through his brain slowly killing him. The two fleets fire their missiles at the mutants, but Lensherr, now fully in control of his abilities, holds the missiles in the air, then turns them on the fleet. In the ensuing fight Xavier manages to distract Lensherr, but when MacTaggart fires at Lensherr he deflects the bullets, with one hitting Xavier's spine and paralyzing him. Lensherr takes Raven, Riptide, Angel and Azazel and leaves. Xavier and the mutants return to the mansion, where he will open a school. He wipes MacTaggart’s memory, and Lensherr breaks Frost out of the CIA headquarters, and in his new uniform he tells Frost to call him Magneto. Cast James McAvoy as Charles Xavier/Professor X Michael Fassbender as Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkholme/Mystique Rose Byrne as Moria MacTaggert Kevin Bacon as Sebastian Shaw January Jones as Emma Frost Nicholas Hoult as Henry McCoy/Beast Zoe Kravits as Angel Salvadore/Tempest Lucas Till as Alex Summers/Havok Jason Flemyng as Azazel Alex Gonzalez as Janos Quested/Riptide Caled Landrey Jones as Sean Cassidy/Banshee Edi Gathegi as Darwin Oliver Platt as The Man in Black